


Salt And Chocolate

by Wandering_Letters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Letters/pseuds/Wandering_Letters
Summary: Hana Song gets her hands on a new game in a genre that she doesn't ordinarily play: RPGs. She decides that her first game in the genre is going to be the infamously difficult Nioh. As a pro gamer, she thinks it'll be a walk in the park.However, after hundreds of deaths, she decides to ask her good friend Olivia for help.What happens when Olivia decides to come over on Valentine's Day and try to take on the game with her?To make matters worse, Hana is completely unaware that Olivia's been attracted to her since the day they met.Let the rage ensue! Contains very minor spoilers for the game Nioh.





	Salt And Chocolate

**Salt And Chocolate**

**~ o ~**

_Games give you a chance to excel_

_And if you're playing in good company you don't even mind if you lose_

_Because you had the enjoyment of the company during the course of the game **  
**_

\- Gary Gygax

**~ o ~**

**February 9th- Hana's House, Hana's Gaming Room**

_"Alright! Finally got the game that everyone's been telling me to try out. This is gonna be so much fun!"_

I eagerly opened the case and popped the disc into the tray. As the game loaded up, I started to look at the cover art.

_"This looks really cool. It's clearly based on Japanese folklore. The main character doesn't look like he's Japanese... but I guess the story will explain all of that!"_

The title screen looked really cool and I couldn't help but coo at the little green sprites sitting on the shrine.

_"Aww! They're so cute!"_

I took another moment to admire the graphics and once I felt like I was ready, I started a new game. The opening cutscene was incredible and I was very impressed with how great the voice acting of the game was. It actually made me want to learn Japanese in a way. After listening to some of the story, I finally got into game... to see that my character was essentially naked, only wearing white cloth to cover his genitals. I noticed that a really cool looking white spirit flew from seemingly nowhere and guided me along. I quickly punched my way through the breakable wall she showed me before making my way out into the hallway... to meet my first enemy. It was a man armed with a spear. Thinking back to the review videos I watched, I quickly paused the game and took a look at the instruction manual. After familiarizing myself with the controls... I felt almost puzzled.

_"...This looks too simple. There's gotta be more mechanics that the book isn't telling me about."_

I unpaused the game before locking onto the man and waiting for a chance to hit him. After he did a heavy swing I moved it and managed to hit him with a heavy attack. However, it did barely any damage at all. What made it worse was that he decided to attack again and I didn't realize that I used up so much of my stamina to attack. He struck me... and half of my health disappeared. 

_"WHAT THE- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

I backed away before looking around anywhere for a weapon. My eye caught onto an open door with a lantern sitting on a table. I quickly sprinted over there before bumping into a chest.

_"Please have a weapon... PLEASE HAVE A WEAPON!"_

I opened it and much to my delights, several items dropped on the ground. I quickly picked them up, glad that a sword was among them. I quickly equipped it, being careful to watch out for the man that nearly killed me earlier as I made my way back outside. This time, I was ready to fight.

I locked on and waited for him to attack again, this time keeping my guard up now that I could actually block attacks. The moment he swung, I unleashed a combo on him, killing him with a few sword strokes. I let out a sigh of relief as I picked up the items the man dropped, thankful that medicine was among the items which allowed me to heal.

_"...I guess they weren't kidding. Everything in this game can kill you in a couple of hits. I better be more careful then."_

It took me about an hour to get to the end of the mission as I explored every nook and cranny and practiced the combat mechanics on the enemies I ran into. I reached what appeared to be the end as a cutscene triggered. I was then met with a guy who had an absolutely massive axe. Thankfully, I didn't feel as vulnerable because I now had a full set of gear along with two weapons. I repeated my actions, being careful to not let him hit me and being patient. I successfully managed to take him down with two combos, which puzzled me greatly.

_"...Was that supposed to be a boss? He had his own health bar and name..."_

Another cutscene triggered and much to my disdain, who I assumed to be the main villain of the game revived the guy I just killed, this time as a demon. I began to panic as he actually looked very intimidating, quite unlike anything I had fought up until now. I immediately set to my usual strategy... but I found myself having to spend most of my time dodging which left me no opening to strike.

_"Damn it... he's much faster than he was before and his attacks have such a wide radius. I'm afraid if I go in too soon, he'll take me out in one hit!"_

I did my best to look for openings, but I was so afraid of dying that the fight ended up taking me a good twenty minutes. Once I was sure I figured out his attack pattern, I moved in and struck when I felt it was safe. However, I was prompted by the game to use...

_"Living Weapon? What's that?"_

After pressing the button combination, a cutscene triggered and what had to be one of the coolest moments I've ever seen in a game happened. I took the boss down as my guardian spirit fused with my sword and slew the demon. I started to cheer... until what I assumed to be the main villain took away my guardian spirit, the one that guided me here.

_"...You... You fiend!!!!!"_

This was only the opening mission... but I couldn't help myself.

I was totally hooked...

**~ o ~**

**Four Days Later- Sombra's House**

"I already finished the program. Can you stop bothering me now?" I sighed.  
_"I just want to make sure you don't start slacking off again. You tend to do that when you think you're ahead of the curb."  
_ "Adios Gabito..."

I hung up my cellphone and sighed deeply.

_"I must've been high or drunk to have decided to take on a double major in Computer Science and Programming...I barely get to go two days without getting called by some person for help or someone telling me to not slack."_

I looked back to my computer screen before closing the programming software.

_"Alright. That's the last of the assignments. I'm actually free for about a week unless the professors decide to dump more on me... wonder who's online right now?"_

As if on cue, a loud ping shook me from my thoughts. Upon inspecting the sender, it was Hana. I smiled; I always enjoyed hearing from her.

Hana and I have been good friends for about six years now and we ended up meeting one day at an internet cafe. It continued more and more until I discovered that she actually lived near to my apartment. Seeing as she was a professional gamer and somewhat of a celebrity, it was always difficult for me to be around her because she was so busy all the time. However, within the last two years, she began to tone down the public appearances and the tournaments. Instead, she opted to live a more quiet life, only ever really going out in public as her gamer persona "D.Va" when it was necessary. However... even though she was so famous, she made the effort of talking to me on an almost daily basis. Normally, whenever she was going to be out of contact for an extended period of time, she would let me know.

It's like we grew closer, even though we didn't see each other very much.

_"Wonder what's going on..."_

I began to reply to the messages.

**xXGremlin_D.VaXx: Olivia! I need help! This game is driving me insane!**

I shook my head in disbelief.

**QueenOfBoop76: What game is it?  
** **xXGremlin_D.VaXx: This game called Nioh. Ever heard of it?**

I laughed softly to myself.

**QueenOfBoop76: Heard of it, never actually played it. Heard it's really hard?  
** **xXGremlin_D.VaXx: It's sooo hard. I'm getting rekt over and over again T_T**

I started laughing loudly.

**QueenOfBoop76: Isn't it a game that rewards patience?  
** **xXGremlin_D.VaXx: Yes... but one mistake and you die. It's driving me up a wall!**

I shook my head as I took a gulp of water from the bottle next to me.

**QueenOfBoop76: Looked up any guides?**  
**xXGremlin_D.VaXx: I don't want to. Because the game is sooo much fun. I was... actually hoping you'd be free.**  
 **QueenOfBoop76: Why? What's up?**  
 **xXGremlin_D.VaXx: It's suuper frustrating to play this by myself and I feel like I play better when someone's watching me... so you wanna come over tomorrow?**

For some reason, I felt myself blushing at the thought of actually getting to spend an entire day with her. Not in public, not at some event... but **just her**.

**QueenOfBoop76: Sure! I don't have anything to do for about a week... do you mind if I stay over for a while?**  
**xXGremlin_D.VaXx: Guest room is open as always :)**

Deep down... I really wished she didn't say guest room. We've been friends for this long and we've been through a lot together...

**QueenOfBoop76: Alright. I'll be right over ^.^  
** **xXGremlin_D.VaXx: Thankies :3 I'll order some pizza!**

I shook my head and laughed to myself.

_"Sometimes, I really wonder what it would be like if..."_

I felt my cheeks heat up drastically as I shook my head free of the thoughts.

_"Focus Olivia... there's no way she'd be okay with all this... better keep it on the down low."_

**~ o ~**

**Later That Evening- Hana's Room**

**"HOLY CRAP! SHE ONE SHOTTED ME!"**  
" _ **RIGHT?!**_ It's like if you get hit once, it's over!"

Olivia fell backwards onto the bed before raising the controller in her hand towards Hana.

"Your turn again..."  
"Feels like we're never gonna beat this game."

She took the controller from her exhausted friend as she attempted to fight the boss again.

"Whoever came up with this game... is a sadist." said Olivia.

The mission started yet again as the two girls struggled to clear it. They were doing their best to not abide by any guides or get any advice from any external source... but it was testing even their patience. Another fifteen minutes passed, until Hana died yet again.

"Freed from this mortal coil... this game knows how to troll you!" she cried.

Olivia took the controller from her before going into the menu to see if there was anything else she could do to make it easier for them.

"Well, at the very least, we've gotten a ton of Amrita and gold. I think we should use an item to quit the mission so we can think of some other strategy." she said.  
"Sounds good. I'll go make us some hot chocolate and some tacos." replied Hana.

Olivia smiled at the thought.

"Extra beef in mine!" she cheered.  
"You got it!" replied Hana with a wink.

She zipped out of the room, leaving Olivia to her thoughts.

**~ o ~**

How she had the patience to die over 50 times in a single mission was something I'd never understand about her. I guess it had to do with the fact that she games for a living, not to mention it's her favorite hobby. It made sense as to why she was so persistent.

_"She really does play to win doesn't she..."_

I started going through her items and skill points... and much to my astonishment, she didn't even look at the other stuff. She's hoarded the maximum item count and has barely leveled up at all. We had so much resources to work with... that it would probably make the task of beating this boss  **significantly** easier.

_"She got this far... without using most of the game's mechanics. She's been relying solely on her own skill."_

I started to look through the options of leveling up and the items that we could buy.

_"Hmm... she likes using the dual swords and the kurisigama. I'll level up those stats and maybe it'll make the job easier."_

After using up most of the Amrita, we jumped from level 1 to level  **36**. The stat difference was so great that it was night and day.

_"Okay... now to look through the shop and the other options... can't believe she hasn't sold a single item. She's such a pack rat."_

It took me nearly fifteen minutes to scroll through the items and I remembered one of my friends giving me the advice of:

**"Disassemble Purple Items, Sell Everything Else Unless You Need Materials Later On."**

I sold over 350 items and disassembled about 80 of them. By the time I was finished, we had an absolutely ridiculous amount of materials and gold. I then examined her current gear and what we could be wearing instead, only to see that once again, she could have  _ **much**_ better gear, but she's been persistent in using what she already has on.

_"She probably likes the bonus stats... and doesn't want to level up the familiarity again."_

After comparing what was left, I realized that everything she was wearing was inferior to what was there... like nearly half as effective. She also didn't pay attention to the equipment load mechanic, as I noticed that she was rolling and dodging much more slowly than I've seen in the review videos.

_"85% LOAD?!_   _Girl how can you even time those dodges?! You're so slow you'd might as well be standing still!"_

I immediately swapped out the gear, drastically altering the appearance of her character, though I made sure to keep the purple swords that she already had in the event that she wanted to keep it. Everything else, was sold. Once I was finished in the shop, I loaded back into the mission before opening the skill menu.

_"...SHE HAS **75** SAMURAI POINTS AND **36** NINJA POINTS?! WHY HASN'T SHE USED ANY OF THIS?!"_

Not wanting to spend these points without her present, I decided to sit by the shrine and wait for her to return. It took her another ten minutes to come back.

She brought freshly made tacos along with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. I happy accepted my plate as she placed hers down and looked at the game.

"...You swapped out the gear?" she asked.  
"I went through all 500 items and sold everything that was bad and kept what was good. I also spent all the Amrita on leveling up... I can't believe you've gotten this far without using any of that stuff." I said with a gasp.

She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Well, it's mainly because I learned that once you level up, you can't undo it without a really hard to get item so I kind of tried to save up as much as possible so I could sit down and theory craft... guess it made things much harder than it needed to be." she said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes before flicking her in the forehead.

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that amiga?" I said.

She pouted childishly before looking back at the screen.

"You have a ton of skill points that you haven't used yet, I suggest you spend them because they'll make things a lot easier." I explained.

She opened the skill menu and much to my surprise, she actually read each and every one of the skills that she was interested in, even going so far as to watch each and every one of the demo movies. I admired this side of her. The dedicated, determined side of her.

_"...Guess that's why I like your company so much. You inspire me by just being you..."_

I felt heat come to my cheeks at the thought of her and I had to turn away for a moment to let the butterflies in my stomach settle down.

"Alright. I think I understand everything I just got. Let's see how much of a difference it makes."

The mission began once more, for about the hundredth time... and much to my astonishment, Hana was tearing through the enemies like they were standing still.

_"...I guess she really is good at the game, she just didn't want to make any mistakes so she tried to do it without committing to something..."_

I smiled to myself.

_"...She's pretty awesome."_

 

**~ o ~**

**February 13th, 11:55 PM- Hana's Kitchen**

"You make it look easy amiga." said Olivia.

I laughed nervously.

"I guess I should just go with my instincts instead of holding off. I didn't think about using the shop or spending all that Amrita I saved up. Thanks for the help!" I replied with a smile.  
"Well, you've always been better at the actual skill part of this stuff, I tend to know more stuff than you so I guess we're kind of a team." she replied with a shrug.

I looked down at the counter after placing my cup down.

"Just one more boss to go! Though... this one's really hard. Even with all the upgrades and stuff." I said with a sigh.  
"I've got faith in you amiga."

I gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thanks for coming again Olivia... I guess I really needed the company to get myself out of that salt pit I was in."  
"Anytime." she replied with a playful wink.

I looked up at the clock after taking another gulp of soda to see that it was 11:59 PM.

"Oh! I almost forgot what tomorrow is!" I cried.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah. It's the day we first met six years ago." she said.

The minute passed by quickly and I gave her a warm hug.

"Happy Single Awareness Day!" I cheered.

She started laughing softly hugging me back.

"Same to you amiga."

I let go of her and much to my astonishment, Olivia produced a red box out of seemingly nowhere and was holding it in one of her hands. She looked away from me before holding it out.

"I... got this made for you on my way here. I thought you'd like it."

I couldn't believe my eyes; she was blushing, nearly profusely at that too. I took the box from her and she immediately folded her arms at her mid riff. That was a telltale sign that she was incredibly embarrassed. Olivia wasn't the best person at talking about her emotions, but if there's one thing she's really good at, it's giving her thoughts away with her body language. I opened the box and I almost gasped audibly.

_"She... she got this made for me?!"_

It was her signature symbol of a skull with a techno twist... as a hairpin. It was small, almost as if she got it made with my hair length in mind. I felt heat come to my cheeks as I took the pin out of the box before holding it out to her.

"...D-Do you mind?"

I had clearly caught her off guard with my request as for the first time, I saw her face get flustered. She cleared her throat nervously before taking the pin from my hand and leaning closer to me. Her cheeks grew redder as she got nearer and for some reason, I found myself admiring her face. She's always been a beautiful woman, but I had never taken the time to look at her in that kind of light before. Her lips suddenly... looked very kissable.

_"Oh my god... what's wrong with me... she's just my best friend... isn't she?!"_

She placed the pin in my hair but for some reason, she didn't move away. I felt her hand move from my head to my cheek as one of her fingers gently ghosted over it. I was sure than by now, I was as red as the t-shirt I was wearing, if not more. I unconsciously began to drift towards her... and it wasn't long before I could see every single eyelash...

**RING!!!!!**

I cursed under my breath as I turned to the phone on the counter. Olivia immediately broke away from me, clearing her throat again as she stepped back. I rolled my eyes to see that the call was coming from a familiar number. I sighed deeply.

"Hi Dad."  
_"Hi honey. Just checking on you at the end of the week as always."_  
"I'm alright Dad."  
**"Jack! Are you pestering Hana again!"**

I heard him sigh on the other end of the call.

_"I do so at the end of every week. You know that."  
_ **"Let her have her fun! She's a big girl now you know!"**

I could only imagine the irritated look on his face as he sighed loudly.

_"Everything's okay at the house honey? Need me to bring anything?"  
_ "Actually yeah Dad."

I looked at Olivia for a moment before smiling.

"Would you mind bringing me some chocolates? I would walk to the convenience store but it's kind of late."  
_"What kind would you like?"_  
"The romantic kind."

I ensured that Olivia couldn't hear a word I said by covering my mouth. I heard Dad gasp.

_"Are these for some guy? Is there someone I should know about?"_

His voice sounded very protective, but I laughed softly.

"No Dad. Nothing like that. It's for a friend."

He sighed in relief.

_"Alright. I'll be right over."_

**...**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Doorbell's going Hana!" I shouted.  
"Could you get it? I'm still in the shower!"

I shrugged before putting the controller down and making my way to the front door. Much to my surprise, it was her dad. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing me answer the door.

"Ah Olivia. Good to see you." he said.

I nervously accepted the bag from him as I nodded.

"Likewise Mr. Morrison." I replied in as respectful of a manner as I could.

He shook his head.

"Where's Hana?" he asked.  
"She's in the shower." I replied.

He nodded slowly before looking back to his car.

"Well, let her know that I got everything she asked me to get. It's a surprise for her so don't look inside and spoil it for her. Got it?" he asked.

I nodded nervously as he looked at me and squinted his eyes.

"I've got my eye on you little missy." he teased.

I laughed softly before giving him a hug.

"Have a good night Mr. Morrison!"

He returned the hug with a single arm before taking his leave. I quickly took the bag inside and placed it on her bed, doing my best to ignore my intense desire to look inside and see what it was.

_"What the heck would Hana ask him to get at MIDNIGHT?!"_

"Ahh... much better. Let's finish that boss off! Attempt number 27!"

I turned back to see that she had returned and was still wearing the hairpin I gave her. I hid my face from view as I looked to the bag.

"Your dad just dropped that off."  
"Did you look inside it?" she asked in an almost panicked tone.

I shook my head.

"He told me not to, so I didn't."

She quickly snatched up the bag before running out of the room. She returned about five minutes later before sneakily placing something at the side of her bed.

"What's going on?" I asked.  
"It's my favorite chocolate and you can't have any!" she teased while sticking out her tongue childishly.

I rolled my eyes as she picked up the controller and began to play again. We were on the final mission of the game now. If we beat this boss, we will have completed all of the main game.

"Can't believe we're this close to the end already..." she said with a sigh.  
"Well, I guess when you're that skilled and you have everything else in order, you can sort of blow through it." I replied.  
"I understand the appeal; when you finally beat that boss, you just get this high... and there's nothing like it." mused Hana.

**~ o ~**

As Hana began her 27th attempt at reaching and defeating the boss, Olivia sat up before taking a look at her friend.

In an effort to get her friend to not overthink every move, Olivia tried some small talk to keep herself from getting too tensed up.

Hana was excited to hear that Olivia sent out her resume to several programming companies in addition to hearing that her studies were nearly at an end. She knew the level of stress that she had to go through being a double major in the Tech field. This practically meant that she resigned about 75% of her time to sitting in front of a computer and writing code. She used to play video games a lot more, but the work piling on took away a lot of that time. She was glad that Olivia finally found some free time to spend with her; she had been meaning to do so for a while.

Meanwhile, Hana explained that she was going to be toning down much more on the tournaments as well as public appearances. She cited the reason as being very sick of the paparazzi as well as the constant challenges from gamers across the world. That meant that she would have significantly more free time, and Olivia couldn't help but be excited at the possibility of getting to spend more time with her.

"Oh come on! Now I have to waste an Elixir. I keep messing up!" cried Hana.

Seeing her distressed face caused Olivia to scoot closer to her. She bit her lip, thinking twice about what she was about to do... but she slowly wrapped her arms around Hana's neck and hugged her from behind.

"Calm down. You can do it." she whispered.

Hana felt a tingling feeling in her stomach as she shook the heat from her face and focused on the screen.

"By now you should've learned the attack patterns... just focus on her openings and hit her where you can."  
"B-But-"  
"No buts. You're better at this stuff than I am... now  **focus**."

Hana took a deep breath before focusing on the TV, subconsciously leaning back into Olivia's warm embrace. For a few minutes, the world didn't exist. All that mattered to her, was beating that annoying boss which she's spent just about all day trying to take down. As soon as she arrived, she immediately went on the defensive, watching carefully for openings wherever the boss left them.

"Don't let the dragon hit you. If he does, it's game over. Be patient and pace yourself... you can do it Hana." cheered Olivia.

Her words seemed to have an almost magical effect on her friend as she saw that Hana was listening. She very slowly chipped away at the boss's health, being extra careful to not get hit and almost masterfully managing her stamina. The fight took nearly twenty minutes... and it was the home stretch.

"Damn it! I'm out of elixirs!"  
"Relax Hana. Don't panic. He hasn't changed his patterns at all. He just looks scarier."

She continued to tense up, causing Olivia to place her hand on hers.

"Pause."

Hana immediately hit the button combination to pause the game before turning back to her friend.

"You're doubting yourself again. Stop it." she scolded.

She shook her head.

"I... I'm just tired of dying to this guy. It's happened so-" stuttered Hana.  
"It's not going to happen again. If you panic, you're going to make mistakes... you have to calm down." urged Olivia.

She took a breath before closing her eyes. However, Olivia pulled her closer, causing her head to get buried in her chest.

"You're the best gamer I've ever seen. You can do this Hana!"

It took several seconds, but she finally moved her head out of her friends chest and turned back to the screen. Olivia did not let go of her, instead now resting her head on her shoulder.

"Now... go kick that dragon's ass!"

As if her words poured new resolve into her efforts, Hana unpaused the game before going dead silent. The battle raged on, as neither the boss nor her seemed capable of besting the other as Hana expertly dodged every single blow it threw at her. Olivia kept her mouth shut in an effort to not break her friend's concentration.

It was a very intense game of "who screws up first" for a while until Hana finally got her opening, unleashing a Living Weapon combo that ended the fight... and finally allowed her to complete the main game.

"You did it! Good job amiga!"

Hana placed the controller down before turning around, still dead silent. Concern started to wash over Olivia's mind as she released her friend and looked down.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Did you come here to play games with me?... Or was there another reason?"

The programmer was completely speechless as she tried to come up with the words to explain everything.

"What happened downstairs... well, **almost** happened... was that intentional? Or were you just being flirty?" questioned Hana.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Alright... you got me Hana." she said.

She let out a heavy breath.

"I've been lying for a while... mainly because I thought that you had a thing for Lucio when you ended up meeting him at that convention... and you always tell me how nice he is." explained Olivia.

The gamer sat down and listened to her friend, knowing full well that this was a very rare opportunity to see what was going on in her head.

"I... thought I was fine with it all. Until that day three years ago. Do you remember? When you helped me with my tuition?"

Hana nodded firmly, knowing that day all too well.

Olivia had gotten herself into a bind by having her GPA drop 0.1 lower than she needed to continue going to school solely on scholarships. She didn't have any parents, nor any real family that was able to help her... so she asked her father help her. Jack indeed helped, by giving her enough money to finish a semester to get her back on track with her GPA.  That was the reason why he didn't mind at all that Olivia was spending so much time with his adoptive daughter, and also the reason he trusted her to take care of her in his absence.

"Well... no one's ever done something so kind for me. And I guess from that point on... I started to look at you in a different light." she continued.

Hana immediately felt butterflies in her stomach, very much like the moment they almost had downstairs. Only this time, there was nothing to stop them. It was now 2 AM, no one would be awake to call her... it was just the two of them.

"I... I've had a crush on you for years Hana. But I didn't think you'd ever see me in that light because I know you have a-"  
"Stop."

Olivia looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't have a thing for him. We're just friends." she replied.

The programmer shook her head and sighed.

"Well... I didn't think you swung that way. So that's why I lied to you all this time. I'm sorry."

Olivia reached for her bag, feeling that she had to make herself scarce now that the cat was out of the bag. However, she was halted by Hana's hand reaching her cheek. By the time she turned, the gamer had already cleared the distance between them and planted her lips on hers. It took several moments for her body to respond and before she knew it, the contact ended. Hana's face lit up like a red Christmas light as she sighed softly.

"You're... my best friend Olivia. And I'd be lying to you... if I said I **wasn't** thinking about you in a similar way."

The programmer couldn't believe her ears as Hana reached down for the same bag she brought into the room earlier. She then removed its contents, to reveal a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"I thought about you a lot... and it made me very sad whenever we couldn't spend any time together whether it was due to your classes or my event schedule... you coming here meant the world to me."

She laughed softly.

"I... never really had any problems beating the game. I just pretended because I wanted to spend time with you." she explained.

Olivia shook her head.

"But why-"  
"Because I love seeing that concerned side of you... you act like a tough girl but deep down, you're one of the kindest people I've ever met. Just being able to see you smile and be so loving... it's a feeling I can't describe."

She handed the box to her friend and she opened it to reveal...

"You... you still have that-"  
"Yep. I made sure to save it."

She laughed softly before feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't delete that stupid picture."  
"Why would I? It's one of the rare times you genuinely smiled. Not to mention I was in a bunny costume and you were in that punk cosplay you always brag about."

The picture commemorated their first convention together, where Hana invited her as her guest. It was the first time Olivia had ever gotten a chance to go backstage and meet other celebrities. And it was all because of her best friend...

"You... you have no idea how much this means to me... how much you mean to me Hana..."

She looked away and sighed.

"I don't imagine your father being okay with this... and especially not your crazy stepmom."  
"Dad's mandate has always been to make me happy... there's no way he'd reject this if he knew how happy you've made me."

Hana placed her hand on Olivia's cheek again.

"I'm not going anywhere anymore Olivia. I'm not going to let my life get in the way of our friendship anymore... and if you're willing to try... it could be more than-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Olivia kissed her lips and pulled her into a cuddle.

_"That's what I thought too..."_ snickered Hana to herself.

 

 

 


End file.
